


I Wanna Feel the Thunder, I Wanna Scream.

by kotabear24



Series: #Kinkprompt [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #kinkprompt, Also this is absolute shit, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Punishment, and followed it with a cheesy porn sex, and not even the acceptable cheesy, its an actual porno, like I just wrote a cheasy porn setup, like its properly embarrassingly awful cheese, my parents didnt hug me enough as a child, so dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my #kinkprompt collection I've just started (information in the notes). Felching.<br/>Or,<br/>The one where Louis doesn't clean up after himself until Harry shows him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Feel the Thunder, I Wanna Scream.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniFreya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DaniFreya).



> ~~How fucked up am I for using a Hilary Duff song for the title of a felching fic?~~  
>  Title from Hilary Duff - "Come Clean" (Get it?)
> 
> This is the first published fic for the #kinkprompt I'm doing. Here's how it works:  
> -Tweet me kinks you'd like to see me write about  
> -I'll add it to my list and write at least 3k words for it  
> -Will only be Harry/Louis (in any form), and I'll write your kink however I want, so you get a surprise (yay!)  
> -I'll post every OTHER Friday until I run out of kinks  
> -You're free to give me more than one kink  
> -I will post in order of how I got them so nobody gets upset  
> -I WILL write every single kink, regardless of whether I'm into it or not  
> -If you're too embarrassed to own up to the kink, just go to my tumblr (shewantsthe-1-d.tumblr.com/inbox) and you can leave an anonymous message. No shame for kinks, but I get it if you're shy.

Harry wasn’t a neat freak. He _wasn’t_. (And even if he were, which is wasn’t, Harry couldn’t help that he was raised to clean up after himself. For ages, he was the man of the house – the only boy – and that meant that nobody wanted to see his stained sheets, or pants, or tissues, or even just his sweaty gym clothes. Gemma and Anne were naturally tidy people, and Harry had been raised to be the same. So even if he _were_ a neat freak, that would be why. But he wasn’t.) He was just cleaner than a _certain_ member of a world famous boyband whose name rhymed with ‘buoy’.

Lately, though, it was like Harry’s boyfriend was _trying_ to drive Harry crazy by being a slob. On the tour bus, back at home, in dressing rooms – hell, even _on stage_ , Louis was a sloppy pig, leaving things all over the place for people (namely Harry, though Niall wasn’t exactly careful and he _did_ have that bad knee) to trip over. He never cleaned up after himself, but he also discouraged the other boys from cleaning up after themselves, insisting that Harry or someone else would get to it eventually, and even going as far as making unnecessary messes for other people to clean up.

Harry didn’t mind cleaning up after the band. They were his _boys_. What he _minded_ , however, was Louis not even apologizing when Harry tripped over, slipped on, accidentally kicked, or spilled something Louis had left lying around.

It all came to a head when Louis dropped a can of beer down onto the floor and it landed on Harry’s boots, completely ruining them. “Oops,” Louis said through a smile when Harry called him on it. “That happened. Well, good thing you brought your trainers.”

Harry took a deep breath and knew if he said anything, he would probably do it while ripping Louis’ hands off and slapping him with them, so he kept his mouth shut. He wordlessly turned away from Louis. He stayed in the TV area for a few hours, playing games with Niall and watching movies and texting a few people, and it wasn’t until a few hours later that Don, the bus driver, announced that they were about fifteen minutes from a hotel in Cincinnati. Niall stood, stretching, and looked at Harry.

“You guys going for a room tonight?” He asked.

Before Harry could answer, Louis came into the room, burped, and dropped the wrapper to a Honey Bun on the floor, despite a small trash can being a few feet away. Harry inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring.

“Yes,” he said. “We’re taking a hotel room.”

Niall grinned dirtily while somewhere off towards the back of the bus, Liam groaned. Louis looked at Harry, a little surprised since they hadn’t talked about getting a room yet, but Harry only walked past him to pack an overnight bag for himself and Louis – it wasn’t as if Louis would remember to do it for himself, and despite being frustrated with him, Harry didn’t really want Louis to have to leave the hotel room in dirty clothes; there would be fans and paps outside, and it wouldn’t really look very good.

When the bus came to a lurching stop, Harry stood wordlessly with his bag and lined up by the steps to the door, counting off for a hotel room when Paul tallied it up and went in to talk to the hotel manager and get their rooms.

As Harry waited, Louis came over to stand next to him and put his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry half wanted to shrug it off, he was so irritated, but now, in front of the boys, wasn’t the time or place. Harry and Louis didn’t argue; they had discussions, and those discussions were never in front of the boys, because they promised early on that they could handle their relationship like mature adults without it affecting their career. Harry was bound and determined to live up to that promise, and putting the boys in the middle wouldn’t achieve that. So he rested his head on top of Louis’, fond and so madly, passionately in love with this infuriating man that he slid his fingers between Louis’, squeezing them a shade too tightly to be completely pleased. Harry felt Louis’ head shift, probably looking over at Harry’s face, but neither said anything as they waited for Paul to make the sweep and give them the all-clear.

When they got it, Harry, Louis, and Zayn followed Paul and Andy out of the bus and into the hotel. Zayn was on the third floor while Louis and Harry were on the fifth, so Andy was coming onto the fifth floor while Preston stayed on the bus and Paul went on the third. They stepped in the elevator all together, and when it hit the third floor, Zayn turned around and glanced at Harry and Louis. “ _I_ -statements,” he reminded them with a smirk, and slapped their cheeks affectionately. Louis rolled his eyes, and Harry snorted. Zayn was perceptive, but he knew better than to worry for their relationship.

When they got to the fifth floor, Andy showed them that he’d be in the room across the hall and down one from them, did a quick glance around the room to make sure (of what, Harry wasn’t sure – fans wouldn’t be waiting for them in a _locked_ hotel room, surely), and then retired to his bedroom, leaving Harry to drop the bag with a sigh and Louis to stand, waiting for Harry to talk.

“Let’s go to the bed,” Harry said tiredly, and walked to the big bed in the center of the room, taking his usual side and let Louis sit next to him. They stared at each other for a moment, and Harry sighed. Fucking Liam and his couples’-spats tips. He and Niall had gotten obsessed with them to make sure Harry and Louis “lasted forever”, and Zayn just thought the whole thing was comical. “ _I feel_ as though you’ve been kind of rude about the cleaning thing lately. I don’t mind cleaning up after anyone, but _I feel_ like you’re taking advantage of it, and that makes it not even enjoyable anymore,” he said in a measured voice.

Louis nodded, lips pursed tight, until he finally said, “ _I_ feel like I’ve just been making jokes, and I feel as though it’s not my fault you’re being sensitive.”

Irritated now, Harry grinded his teeth. “I feel as though you’re being a dick, lately.”

“Well, _I_ feel like you’re just irritated because you caught yourself in the cycle of cleaning like a housewife and now that you know I’ve noticed, you’re slacking on it.”

That didn’t even make sense. “I feel as though you don’t realize how much cleaning I’ve had to do for you the last few weeks on this leg of the tour, and I feel like I’m not being appreciated at all, but rather disrespected.”

Louis huffed. “I feel like you’re just complaining to complain.”

“ _I_ feel like you don’t know the first thing about cleaning, if you think I’m complaining for no reason!”

“I feel like I was never taught to properly clean, because my mum didn’t think it was important that I know, so I feel like, even though it can’t be that hard, since I don’t know how to clean, I shouldn’t have to.”

Harry lunged forward and kissed Louis, their teeth clashing in a way that was nearly painful. Louis _mmmph_ ’d into Harry’s mouth and his hands came up to thread into his hair, fingertips digging at Harry’s scalp. Harry pushed himself forward, so that Louis was on his back, and wedged his legs between Louis’, and Louis’ back arched as Harry pressed his pelvis against Louis’.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, knees pressing against Harry’s hips tightly and using the leverage to roll his body upwards as Harry fucked his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and pinned them to the bed, breaking away from the kiss to stare at him. “I’m really annoyed with you,” he told Louis, and Louis tried to roll his hips but couldn’t, and whined. “And since you’re using a ridiculous excuse, I’m going to teach you how to clean, and why it can be fun. You’re going to learn tonight.”

Louis snorted, but bit his lip when Harry moved back and pulled his sweatpants off his hips and down his legs, throwing them over his shoulder. Louis’ boxers came off next, and Harry hummed, happy to see Louis’ cock. He reached into his back pocket and picked out the lube, not wanting to waste much time. He had a lot to do.

Even so, Harry bent down at an angle that would make his back hurt – couldn’t stay too long, then – and licked Louis’ cock with the flat of his tongue, and then the tip as he spread lube onto his fingers. Without preamble, Harry glanced at Louis’ face and wiggled a finger in warning. When Louis nodded, Harry rubbed his lubed-up finger against Louis’ hole, noting with satisfaction Louis’ hitch of breath.

Harry pressed in a little slow – not worried about hurting Louis; he wanted to tease just a bit – and Louis sighed the way Harry loved, like he was content, like he was happy with his life, like he was at home, when Harry was in his bed with him.

Had Louis not pissed Harry off earlier, Harry would have gone a little more tenderly, but Louis’ snarky attitude echoed in Harry’s head, and he leaned down and bit Louis’ stomach a little harder than he usually liked.

“Oi!” Louis squawked, slapping the back of Harry’s head lightly, like a reflex reigned in at the last minute.

Harry just laughed against Louis’ skin, looking up at him as he jabbed his finger in an upward curve. With smug satisfaction, Harry watched as Louis’ face softened automatically and his nostrils flared in a deep breath, his lips falling open just barely.

Harry hummed into Louis’ belly as he straightened up, hiding the grimace he felt at his back already. Glancing towards the window to distract Louis, Harry added a second finger when Louis followed his gaze, nosy enough to wonder what Harry had been looking at even during sex. Harry laughed as Louis glared at him.

Harry stretched Louis out, his two fingers sunk in to the middle knuckle just to be an asshole.

“Harry, go deeper,” Louis groaned as he tried to roll his hips, and Harry pinned them down fast. Louis pounded his fists against the bed, groaning in frustration. “How the fuck is good sex so god damned frustrating?!” He demanded, and Harry grinned as he slid his fingers all the way and rubbed at Louis’ prostate with precision borne of four years’ experience in locating it. “ _That’s_ the stuff,” Louis said, ridiculously, and Harry giggled. He quickly tried to school his expression. He was Teaching Louis A Lesson.

Without warning, Harry slowed his fingers’ thrusts and added a third digit, going extra slow with this one because it usually did stretch Louis a bit too much to be completely comfortable, despite Louis taking Harry’s dick almost as much as Harry took Louis’.

Louis took a sharp breath and held it for a moment while Harry kept his fingers pushing in at a slow sliding pace, and when Harry’s fingers were in to the third knuckle, he breathed out slowly and loud, already groaning. Harry kept his hips pinned down and spread his fingers as much as Louis’ tight heat would allow, and kept one finger at his prostate the entire time the other two worked.

When every inch of Louis’ skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Harry gave in and pulled his fingers out, making Louis whine. “Undo my buttons,” Harry told him, and Louis sat up quickly, breathlessly, to unbutton and very carefully unzip Harry’s jeans.

Harry pulled them down off his legs and feet, glad he never wore briefs under his jeans when they were on the bus. He climbed on the bed and, smiling, poured the rest of the lube onto his cock.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Louis said. “Harry, hurry up and fuck me.”

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’ chest, licking at his tattoo before he sat back up and grabbed the base of his cock and guided it to Louis’ hole. He pressed in slowly, and Louis groaned even as he lifted his legs so Harry could hold them in the crease of his elbows. Once Harry was in halfway, he paused and grabbed Louis’ legs, rubbing his inner thighs, and pulled out and pushed back in slowly, more and more until he was fully surrounded by Louis.

Louis didn’t need to wait, from there, and Harry started pulling out about halfway and back in again, gradually lengthening his thrusts and conveying to Louis that this was not about his pleasure. Harry could tell the minute Louis realized it, because Louis groaned and rolled his hips, since Harry was holding his legs and he could. “Harry – fuck, just please – up, up.”

Harry ignored Louis and kept thrusting, fucking into Louis for his own pleasure, rather than Louis’, and continued to ignore Louis’ increasingly whiny groans, each thinner than the last because even though Harry wasn’t hitting Louis’ prostate, it still felt incredible to the older man and he was enjoying himself – just not as much as he _could_ be.

“I fucking hate you,” Louis groaned, and Harry simply laughed and thrust in hard once, making Louis groan and lose his breath. “Harry, oh my god, I’ll fucking – figure out how – to clean – just –” Louis cut his breathless panting and pleading off with a groan as Harry finally angled his hips to brush his prostate with the next inward thrust, and Harry felt Louis’ toes curl up by his biceps, where he was holding onto Louis.

Louis tightened down on him, now, every time Harry thrust in and brushed his prostate, and it was really distracting and it felt so incredible. Harry swore to himself as he sped up his thrusts, groaning at the thought of what he was planning for Louis. As he neared his orgasm, Harry started thrusting slower, which Louis wasn’t a fan of, but much harder, slamming into Louis’ prostate with precision and incredible force, if the way Louis was reacting was any indicator.

“I’m gonna come,” Harry warned, but when Louis reached for his own cock, wanting to pull himself off to come with him, Harry slapped it away, making Louis glare at him.

“What the – hell?” He asked, trying to be indignant as his eyelashes fluttered every time Harry shifted his hips on an inward thrust.

“Not done yet,” Harry answered breathlessly. He pushed Louis’ legs closed and lifted both of them over one shoulder, folding Louis nearly in half as he sped up his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm inside Louis. “Shit,” he mumbled, pitching forward and coming inside him.

Louis moaned as he felt Harry coming, and Harry didn’t stop thrusting in until he was finished, come being pushed out of Louis’ hole with each thrust, and he rolled his hips desperately.

Harry pulled out and leaned down to kiss Louis ferociously, fucking his tongue into Louis’ mouth and breathing messily against his lips. “So good, always good with you,” he breathed, panting as he trailed kisses against Louis’ skin. When he finally caught his breath, though, he sat up high on his knees and looked down at Louis, peering at him speculatively as the older man’s hand twitched several times, trying to listen to Harry and do it his way even though he wanted to come.

Finally, Harry grinned, a dirty, evil smirk he probably learned from watching Louis when they were sixteen and eighteen, and pushed his legs up and out again, folding Louis in half once more. “I’m gonna teach you how to clean,” he said, and leaned down close to the bed, burying his face between Louis’ thighs.

As Harry licked broadly at Louis’ hole, come spilling out onto his tongue and smearing all over Louis’ skin, Louis let out a loud, animalistic and guttural groan which, astonishingly, made Harry’s groin flutter. Harry pulled Louis’ cheeks apart and swept his tongue across his hole, loving the way Louis responded, with whimpers and moans puncturing the quiet of the room, mingling in with the sound of Harry’s tongue, slurping out his own come from Louis’ hole.

“The important thing,” Harry said as he pulled away from Louis’ hole only to press the fingertip of his index finger down next to his hole, letting the indentation of the pressure allow his come to fall from Louis’ hole. Before he continued, Harry ducked down and licked the come up in a long, wet stripe, and Louis whimpered. “The important thing is to have a goal. For instance,” Harry said, and then interrupted himself by pursing his lips around Louis’ hole and sucking, honest-to-god sucking the come from Louis’ hole and humming when he got it, “my goal right now is to completely get all the come out of you – or as much as I can.”

“Harry, make me come, make me come.”

“Shhh,” Harry soothed him, and pressed his tongue into Louis’ abused and stretched-open hole, wiggling it around and scooping out come like it was a delicacy on a tea spoon. “I’ll let you when you understand the value of cleaning up after yourself. For example – I made a mess out of your arse, and now I’m going to clean it up. See how that works?”

“Yes,” Louis moaned, wiggling his bum as Harry squeezed his cheeks and sucked around his hole again. “Harry, _yes_ , oh my god. Fu- _fuck_.”

Harry smiled. “Get yourself off,” he said, and Louis thanked him as he wrapped a hand around his own cock while Harry continued licking into him steadily with a rapidly-moving jaw and humming. He didn’t stop as Louis came, his body shuddering against Harry’s.

Harry sucked come from Louis’ hole until he couldn’t get anymore and Louis was whimpering in sensitivity through the aftershocks of his orgasm, and then he straightened up and let Louis turn around to fall on his back. Streaks of come were on Louis’ stomach and some had fallen into the duvet, and Harry grinned as he leaned up and kissed Louis, then pointed to the mess he’d made.

“Clean it up,” he said. “Practice starts now.”


End file.
